War On The Reflection
by XStringbreakeRX
Summary: The Director has resurrected the code names Alabama and Alaska and his stress levels are going up. With being investigated, trying to keep all the agents in line, and working, things get interesting. A twist on the original PF story. Please go easy on me. This is my first fanfic that is actually any good. Made some tweaks to a few characters. Please review!
1. Prologue

The blue light from the monitor highlighted his form only from his mouth down and the outline of his hair. "Counselor, have our new recruits arrived?" His clean trimmed beard moved fluidiy when he spoke. His black uniform shifting as he leaned over the console.

"Yes sir. They have been set up in their private quarters and given their armor. Is there anything else I should do Director?" The Counselor was an average height, black with short hair. He also had a low calm tone of voice.  
"Yes Counselor there is." The Director began shuffling holographic bars around until two names appeared on the monitor behind him. "Present them with their names." He shifted his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

Shocked, the Counselor only stared for a second before speaking. "But sir, agents Alaska and Alabama are dead. I thi-"

"I know this face and quite frankly I don't give a damn!" Pointing to the monitor the Director raised his voice. "I think its time we move on from the past.  
Time to move forward with Project Freelancer." His hands gripped the console in front of him. "And I will use any means necessary to achieve that goal. Even if a few agents die. Now! Prep our new recruits in one hour. I wanna see what they can do."

The Counselor thought the Director had lost his mind but he wasn't going to say it aloud. Picking up a datapad he tapped in three keys. "Who shall we put them up against?" He paused for a second to think. "Might I suggest agent Maine go up against Alabama and South Dakota against Alaska?"

Smiling the Director nodded. "Thats a good idea. If they lose to agents Maine and South, then they will be terminated. But if they win, I think it'll be good for Maine and South."

The Counselor punched in a few more keys on the datapad. "One more thing Director. I think Alabama should room up with York. And Carolina would be more than happy to share her room. They seem most likely to help the recruits feel more comfortable. Don't you agree?"

"I do but I want the recruits to be roommates. See how they get along as a team. I'm making them partners. Assign York and Carolina to mentor them. Any more suggestion or questions?

"When will they receive their AIs?" The last two were just processed two hours ago. Their characteristics were unknown which was unusual. The AIs were Aeta and Iota.

"In due time. Lets see which would be most suitable." Turning around he looked down at the two microchips on a table. "Make sure Maine and South are ready. I feel Alabama and Alaska will prove to be a challenge." 


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1

The red light dimly lit the cargo hold of the Pelican, washing over the four passengers. Two armored figures sat near the rear hatch, both wearing Mark V body armor.  
The one on the left had purple armor with green trim, while the other soldier on the right had steel gray with yellow trim. Most of the Freelancer wore the standard Mark armor but some of them customized their armor with differant helmets, shoulder pads, and chest plates. The purple armored soldier removed his helmet, revealing short blonde hair, a soft yet pale complection and sky blue eyes. He gave off a calming and caring vibe. Looking over at the soldier across from him, he pointed to his helmet. "You gonna take your helmet off Wash? Or are ya gonna leave it on like always?"

"No North. I feel comfortable in my helmet. Not to mention I dont want the recruits to see me. In case they don't make it." He shifted, picking up his magnum and cocked it. He always had to keep a loaded firearm on him. When he was showering, it was on the sink. When he was sleeping, he kept it on the desk beside his bunk.

There was something about the new recruits he didn't like. He hadn't gone over their files like North had, but he could tell they were violent. The recruit sitting next to him was a young man who looked to be about 24 with a shotgun tattoo of a shotgun on his arm and a crimson red, buzzed mohawk. He wasn't bulk with muscles but but he didn't think that mattered. Sitting next to North was the other recruit. She had white hair that went down to her jaw and a scar across the bridge of her nose. She wore a silver and purple shirt with black pants. He had a feeling she was the most violent of the two of them. But these thoughts will be kept to himself until the training.

Hey North did ya hear?" He whispered in hopes of not waking up the recruits. That wouldn't end well.

"I hear alot of things. You have to be more specific than that." He was busy checking the ammunition clips for his sniper rifle. "And why are you whispering?"

"I don't wanna wake up these two. I think it wouldn't end well for us. And I don't think Four-Seven-Niner would want to have to clean up our remains from her Pelican."  
He leaned in closer to his friend and motioned for him to do the same. "But as I was saying, the Director got a message from the Chairman of the Board of Oversight Subcommittee. It seems hes investigating us. Something about AIs."

North just shrugged and sat back. "Sounds like they found out something about the Director. Not too surprised though." They had finally reached the Mother of Invention,  
the Freelancer HQ basically. North put on his helmet and nudged the woman next to him, Wash doing the same to the other. "Nap time over you two. Sleep well?"

The woman stretched, her emerald green eyes looking around. "How long were we asleep?"

"About three hours. I was afraid we wouldn't be able to wake you up."

Nodding she looked over at her friend. "You ok over there?" His only response was a thumbs up as he popped his neck and stretched. Her eyes narrowed and she huffed. "What a response."

Up in the cockpit the pilot pressed a few buttons on the console. "Mother of Invention this is Four-Seven-Niner requesting to dock."

"This is Mother of Invention, we read you Four-Seven-Niner. Docking bay 17-A is open."

"Thank you Mother of Invention. And tell the Director the packages have arrived." The Pelican made a hard left as it made its way to the hangar. "How are the new recruits holding up?"

Holding on to the rails above him, North opened the rear bay of the Pelican as they entered the hangar. "They're fine. Just land us so we can get these two to the Director. He wants them suited up and ready to go ASAP."

Washington looked over at the two new recruits. He had a bad feeling about what was about to happen. "What does the director want with them?" The response he received was a simple shrug. They felt the Pelican land with a sudden jolt.

"Alright you two! Get your asses up and moving." Everyone looked over and saw the source of the voice. Carolina. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her face solid. She was wearing her aqua marine colored armor, her recon helmet under her arm. She looked over at her fellow Freelancers. "You two are needed elsewhere. York said he needs help and seeing as you two aren't busy, I'm volunteering you." There was alot of tension filling her voice.

The two Freelancers decided to run instead of just walk. They knew that tone of voice. Either Carolina was on her period, or something has happened that she really didn't like.

"Now, you two come with me!" The male started to walk but the white haired woman stopped him. She took a step forward, her eyes narrowed at the woman across from her.  
"And just who the hell are you? I was told to follow North Dakota and Washington. And since you are neither, I'd like to some answers." She shifted and crossed her arms, still glaring at the woman across from her.

Carolina quickly closed the gap between them, jabbing a finger at her. "Who I am is none of your fucking concern! All you need to know is that I'm here to escort you because I was told to. Now, lets go!" With that she turned around and headed to the hangar.

"Lets just follow her. Shes obviously a Freelancer and I thnk we should follow her. What could it hurt?" He noticed she was glaring at him. "Even if you do hate her already."

She grumbled and complied, walking towards Carolina with a scowl with her partner behind her. "So where are you taking us?" She just started walking without giving an answer. Huffing she grumbled. "Dumb bitch." She glanced back and noticed her friend staring at the Freelancer ahead of them. Smirking she stopped for him to catch up. "See something you like?" She elbowed him playfully

He blushed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Maybe..." He glanced back up at Carolina and turned even redder." The woman next to him chuckled as they stopped at a doorway.

"This is where you're going to receive further instructions." And with that, Carolina walked off, leaving them standing in front of the large metal door. Letting out a breath they walked in. 


End file.
